Factions
Several factions have appeared throughout the inFamous series, most of which are antagonistic towards Cole MacGrath. List of Factions Reapers The Reapers are the first antagonistic faction Cole is faced with as they control the Neon District of Empire City. Originally, it was believed that the Reapers were druggies that decided to takeover. They are in fact citizens of the Neon being controlled by Black Tar that is produced by their leader, Sasha. If Cole goes down the evil path, he has the option to work with the faction under their imprisoned leader's influence. The most notable features is that they wear red (or very pale beige, if they are a Conduit) hooded jackets and will vomit Black Tar occasionally. Dust Men The Dust Men are the second faction Cole faces. They control the Warren District of Empire City. With their District being the poorest, the gang is made up of the homeless lead by Alden Tate. This is reflected on their outfits made up of scrap metal and trash bags, earning them the nick name trash baggers, as well as their guns are rust covered. Their colors include beige green and brown. First Sons The final faction that Cole faces. The First Sons are an cult group dedicated to discovering and unlocking the potential of humans. They are tracing back all the way to the 17th century. They control the Historic District of Empire City with their leader Kessler. Also unlike the other factions of Empire City they are fully equipped with the latest in weaponry and armor, making them the toughest of the three factions. The First Sons wear three piece suits and gas masks with attached tanks. Empire City Police The police force of Empire City, they are located in all three districts, with their most prominent member being Warden Harms. As Cole fends off most of the other factions, Cole is either able to gain help from the police force (Good Karma), or become another hostile faction to him (Evil Karma). The Militia The Militia is the first hostile faction that Cole encounters in InFamous 2, led by Bertrand. Unlike the other factions, the Militia have no Conduits in their ranks. This is because they are a strict anti-conduit group and extremely violent enforcers. Their colors are orange and white. Despite not having any normal Conduits in their rank, they've proved to have created Forced Conduit. One example is Kuo. Vermaak 88 The Vermac 88, or the so called Forced Conduits, are a faction clad in metal armor, possessing cryogenic abilities. Little is known, but they were originally created by The Militia, and are the only faction to only feature Conduits. They're clad in metal armor along with some leather apparel, and use firearms similar to other factions. The so-called "Crusher" is one of the more notable members of the faction. The Corrupted The Corrupted are mutated citizens of New Marais. They are always hostile against Cole and the other factions, with their only primary goal is to wreak havoc and mayhem all across New Marais. They have no normal human infantry, nor conduits. Though they are classified as a faction, no leader have been identified as of late, though there are larger enemies such as the Devourer and the Behemoth. The Rebels The Rebels is a group working against the militia. Protesting, wanting them out of the town. Cole first stumbles into them, rescuing the leader's niece. New Marias Police Department Trivia * At one point in time each Empire City Faction Leader (excluding Warden Harms) was a member of the First Sons * Sasha is the only Female Leader, as well as the only Leader not seen outside of her fight scene. Though ironically, if one plays the infamous road, she has the most interaction with him than any other leader. * Both Alden and Sasha hate Kessler, as well as driven insane because of him. In a Dead Drop message, John mentions that Sasha met with Alden back when she was still a member of the First Sons, for what is never explained. * None of the faction's members (excluding the Empire City Police and The Corrupted) faces were ever scene: The Reapers are hidden by their hoods, Dust Men wear bags over their heads, the First Sons wear gas masks, the Milita wear hockey masks and the Vermac 88 wear helmets, although part of a Reaper's face was seen in a concept art/wallpaper, and a Vermac 88 conduit's face was also seen in the Rescue Kuo cutscene. * The factions members (excluding the Empire City Police, the Vermaak and the Milita) never speak words, only uttering growls and grunts. It is never explained why they are unable to speak. Reapers could be Black Tar, but as the other gang members do not speak, leaving the true reason unknown. Category:Enemies Category:Factions Category:InFamous Factions Category:InFamous 2 Factions